If It Helps
by GoinDownWithTheShip
Summary: A new inmate and ghost of both Alex and Piper's pasts named Sid stirs up some trouble. Sid, only 18 years old becomes the youngest, and possibly most drama filled inmate in the prison and immediately has a huge impact on a lot of the other inmates, especially Piper. I suck at summaries... This was just an idea in my head and it probably sucks so sorry :/ First attempt at fanfic...
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

**So I watched "Orange Is the New Black" the day it was released and fell in love with it. I had an idea so I decided to post it here. It's my first attempt at fanfic and hey! The first fanfic for the show so yay! Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**I apologize ahead of time because the first chapter kind of sucks but all well...I'll probably go back and change it but here it is anyway!**

**P.s. this doesn't pick up exactly where the season ended, I decided to not include what happened at the VERY end of the season. Also, there is no femslash in here, just pointing that out. **

* * *

Piper and Alex still weren't speaking. Alex had made it clear that she didn't want Piper to even go near her anymore. Piper had attempted to start conversations a couple of times but the only words Alex would ever tell her were always either "get the fuck away from me" or "drop off your laundry and leave".

Piper tried to get over it and move on, but something inside of her needed forgiveness or something with Alex. She just needed to be okay with her. She didn't know why but she needed it.

"Yo Chapman!" Piper snapped out of her day dreaming by her new roommate, Taystee. "You headin' to lunch or what? All you do anymore is sleep and work and maybe eat if you can get yourself out of bed in time."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah Taystee, I'm coming." Piper stood up from her bed and followed Taystee and Poussey into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Cheer up Chapman!" Poussey nudged her. "You'll get over that girl of yours. You should be happy you got whatever the fuck your fiancé's name is." Piper ignored her and walked over to the line, waiting for food.

Piper noticed a new face to the prison at the front of the line. "No… fucking… way…" Piper muttered to herself.

"Everything cool, Chapman?" Taystee asked. Piper ignored her and walked over to the new girl. Taystee shook her head saying, "Man, Vause really fucked with that girl's mind."

Piper noticed Alex had already seen the new girl and was now talking to her. "Sid?!" Piper interrupted.

The girl turned around with her tray of food and smiled, "Fuck me, this douche nossle's here too?!" She asked Alex, smiling. Alex just awkwardly nodded at Sid. Sid's smile disappeared as she whispered to Alex, "Are we still made at her for leaving ten years ago?" Alex shook her head no. "Great!" She looked past the two confused women and found Nicky. "Hey, there's my new roommate. Come join me, I can tell we've got a LOT to talk about." She pulled Alex and Piper to a table that Nicky and Morello were sitting at.

"Sid, this is Morello. Morello, Sid." Nicky said, introducing her. "I see you've already met Chapman and Vause."

"Oh shit, right." Sid said sitting down, "I forgot you guys call each other by last names." Sid looked at Piper and Alex and forced them to sit down on either side of her.

"So what's yours?" Morello asked.

"I don't go by mine. My name's Sid, nice to meet ya. Sid is all I go by." Sid explained.

"Sid, what are you doing in here?" Piper finally asked.

"Yeah and how long are you here for?" Alex also spoke up. Piper looked at Alex but Alex just looked away and looked towards Sid.

"Something stupid, I'll be here for a while." Sid shrugged and took a bite of her food. "I want to know your story Pipes. Why are you in here?"

"I… uh…" Piper started.

"Carried a suitcase full of drug money ten years ago." Everyone else at the table finished her sentence for her, including Big Boo who was sitting down.

"Who's this?" Big Boo asked.

"I'm Sid." Sid answered Big Boo then looked back at Piper, "Seriously? How much time you got left?"

"About a year." Piper answered.

"And how much you serve?"

"A couple of months…" Piper quietly answered.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at Piper. "You get busted for drug dealing and all you get is a year? You fucking kidding me?" Sid asked. "And you," Sid turned to Alex, "How much time you got? Because I _know_ you're in here for that whole drug thing, you have to be."

"I have too many to count." Alex answered.

"At least you two still got each other for another year, right?" Sid asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her and the other two beside her awkwardly avoiding eye contact. "What? What'd I say?" Sid looked at Alex and Piper but they just looked away. "Holy shit, you two split? Or you never got back together from ten stupid years ago?"

"Oh they got back together all right." Nicky absentmindedly said.

"We're not together…" Piper interrupted Nicky.

"Wait, how did you even know we were ever together?" Alex asked. "We never acted like a couple around you. We had rules."

"Oh come on Al, I was eight. I wasn't retarded. I didn't know what a lesbian was, but I still knew you two were doing each other." Sid replied, making the others laugh slightly. "I mean you can try to hide it all you want but it was a little obvious when I would only be a wall away at night and all I here is Pipes here moaning and screaming 'I'm cumming! I'm cumming!' I mean it was very…distracting." Everyone laughed at Sid except for Piper whose cheeks were bright red as she looked away.

"So you knew these two ten years ago? How?" Morello asked Sid.

"Sidney here was a stupid runaway. Eight years old. Helpless as hell. Didn't know where the fuck to go." Alex answered for her. "If it wasn't for how bad I felt or how adorable she was back then, I would've just left her."

"Bull shit." Sid turned to Alex, "I'm still adorable." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex looked at Sid somewhat upset, "I always hoped you wouldn't end up in a place like this." Sid looked down at her food.

Red walked up to the table and passed Nicky and a couple of others a yogurt. She looked at Sid and gave her one too, being nice. "No thanks. I don't want to be in like your debt or something." Sid slid the yogurt back to Red. "Besides, this food is delicious. I'm glad someone knows how to cook around here because I need good food to get through my day."

"Take the yogurt. Free of charge." Red slid the yogurt back to Sid, smiling then walked away.

"Way to go, new girl." Big Boo said. "Red runs the kitchen."

"Seriously? She already likes you?! She starved me for days." Piper complained.

"You insult the food on your first day or something?" Sid asked her. Piper nodded. "Never insult the food my friend. Food is food. You don't like it, you starve." Sid opened her yogurt and started eating it, somewhat mocking Piper and making it hard for everyone else not to laugh. "So…when do I get out of this orange crap and get into the khakis like all you cool kids?" Sid joked.


	2. Chapter 2 - Somewhere is Australia

**LilHands19: I'm obsessed with the idea of Alex and Piper. Not gonna lie, I kind of hate Larry...**

**HateToLove: Aw thanks :)**

**Freakanatomy: I was too haha. I was actually dying because I had to requested a new category and then wait for them to add it before I could even write this(well post it...)**

**brattgirl14: you're welcome :) haha**

* * *

**Hey, so here's chapter two. Sorry if some of the personalities are changed a little and that it's mostly dialogue, just picture it in the show :). I have nothing else to say so enjoy!**

* * *

_With Alex…_

Alex caught up to Sid on her way out of the cafeteria and to her room. "Sid wait!" Alex called after her.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Sid asked, still walking.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex said, trying to stop her from walking.

"We all make bad decisions Alex, I got caught for mine. Just like the rest of the people in here…" Sid continued walking, picking up her pace.

"Sid!" Alex caught up to her again and grabbed her arm. She pulled the 18-year-old to the side of the hallway. "What the hell? I knew you Sid, this isn't you. You didn't used to act like this."

"I was eight when you knew me. People change. Are you the same person you were ten years ago?" Alex didn't respond. "I didn't think so." Sid answered her. "Look, you said it yourself. I was a runaway at the age of eight. My life was bound to be fucked up." Sid started walking again.

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Alex ran after her again, getting yelled at by a guard this time. "Sid just talk to me. At least tell me what the hell you did."

"What am I supposed to say? Why does it matter? I'm in here now, there's no turning back. You wanna know what I did? Ask around, I'm sure the rumors have already started." Sid turned a corner and left Alex.

"When did you get like this Sid?!" Alex called after her. She headed back to work, somewhat upset with Sid.

* * *

_With Piper_…

"So," Nicky walked over to Piper, who was attempting to fix the same lamp from her first day at work. "What's the story with Sid?" Nicky asked.

"Sidney? Too young for you. And too straight." Piper shocked herself, "fuck!" she yelled getting mad at the lamp.

"No, that's not what I meant. And we'll see about the straight thing." Nicky winked then continued, "I meant what's the deal with you and Vause and her? She's not like your kid, is she?" Nicky sat on the table next to Piper's lamp.

"What? No. I would've been like twelve when I had her if she was my kid. But, she _was_ kind of like a daughter to us sometimes." Piper smiled to herself before getting back to fixing the lamp. "We found Sid on the side of the road in the freezing cold one night as we were leaving a bar. Alex walked over and asked her what she was doing out there and Sid basically told her to fuck off, just not in so many words. She said she didn't need anyone, but Alex insisted on helping her out." Piper explained.

"So she was like your lost puppy?" Nicky asked, trying not to laugh at Piper's frustration with the lamp.

"I guess. Honestly, Alex loved Sid. I think Alex did see a daughter in her. I left before Sid did so I have no idea what happened with them. You want to know about Sid you have to ask Alex. Or Sid herself, but knowing her she'd be too stubborn to give you a straightforward answer."

Nicky grabbed the lamp from Piper and started to work on it. "Why are you so pissed at her?" She asked as she hopped off the table.

"Alex? I'm not, she's pissed at me."

"No! Chapman, why are you pissed at Sid?" Nicky shook her head, continuing to fix the lamp.

"The same reason that Alex is pissed at her, because she's here. I'm pissed because I haven't seen her in ten years and our reunion is in the middle of a cafeteria in prison. I get why I'm here. I know I should be, but Sidney shouldn't be." Piper sighed.

"Fixed." Nicky plugged the now working lamp in before walking away.

"Seriously?!" Piper got mad at the lamp again.

After work, Piper found Sid's room and walked in. "Hey Pipes." Sid smiled at her, hopping down from the bed.

"That used to be my bed. Yeah I was here for a couple weeks." Piper pointed out, distracting herself.

"No shit. That's kind of funny. So what's wrong? You look upset about something. Is it Alex?" Sid asked being blunt.

"What? No, it's not Alex. Why would it be Alex? Well now I'm upset about that!"

Sid laughed at her then changed the subject. "Do you remember when we went to Australia? You guys took me with you because you didn't want to leave me alone. Alex took me to Sydney and said that the place was named after me."

Piper smiled at the memory, "Yeah and you got mad because they spelled it wrong. We had a lot of fun there. We stayed longer there than anywhere else. She stayed because you wanted to, you know." Piper smiled with her mind lost somewhere in Australia.

Sid smiled a little. "I never realized how much trouble you guys went through for me. It was a lot so thanks."

Piper's smile faded, "It was mostly Alex. She took care of you. I was just selfish as always."

"Well glad you realize it now!" Sid joked. "Is that why you two aren't talking? Did you screw her over again?"

"Sid!" Piper scolded. "Well actually…kind of…" Piper sighed. "I'm marrying someone else. I picked Larry over her..."

"Larry? Who the fuck is Larry? What kind of name is that?"

"Larry Bloom. He's a writer."

"Larry Bloom…I know that name…hmm…" Sid couldn't think of how she knew him. "I know! When I worked at Starbucks he used to come in and order the most obnoxious thing and talk nonstop about articles he was writing."

"Oh you know him?" Piper smiled.

"Yeah," Sid smiled back, "He's a douche bag and I hate him. I mean no offense…best of luck to ya!" Sid stopped joking and got serious, "But to be honest, I saw what you and Alex had and I just can't see you being with anyone else." Piper looked away from her. "But that's just my opinion. Come on, let's go somewhere, this room makes me claustrophobic."


End file.
